Meat skinning machines with sharp skinning knives, and gripping rolls, can cause severe injury to an operator whose hands come in contact with the knives of these machines.
Therefore, a principal object of this invention is to provide a safety means for powered machinery which will automatically deprive the machine of power when the operator even touches the machine in even a non-emergency situation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a safety means for powered machinery wherein the operator does not need to actuate a separate emergency switch to cut power to the machine.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a safety means for powered machinery that is fully automatic.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.